The invention relates to a rail section or profile having two connection zones that are opposite each other and that exhibit an essentially C-shaped cross-section. The connection zones including two side walls each run almost parallel to each other, project from a rear wall and exhibit open end zones. The connection zones each have angular deflections with webs running almost parallel to the side walls, wherein the two rear walls are connected to each other by connector walls running essentially parallel to the side walls.
The rail profile described above is used for the mounting, in particular, for the suspension, of tube or pipe mountings. In such instances, a tube or a pipe is suspended on a rail profile from a pipe clamp or pipe collar. Further, for example, a structure may be constructed by the connection of a plurality of rail profiles. It is easily possible to detachably fasten a fastener, for example, a rail nut-type fastener, to any point of a rail profile, to which an object can be fastened, due to the essentially C-shaped cross-section of the rail profiles.
DE 298 23 181 discloses a rail profile comprising two connection zones that are opposite each other and exhibit an essentially C-shaped cross-section. Further, each of the two connection zones has a rear wall that are joined together by connection walls.
The advantage of this known rail profile is its high stability, in particular, its resistance to torsion stresses, and its economical manufacture.
The disadvantage of this known rail profile is that its structural height, which extends parallel to its side walls and perpendicular to its longitudinal axis, is inconvenient for many applications due to the arrangement of two connection zones. The handling of this rail profile is made more difficult for the user because of the excessive structural height of this rail profile compared to other known rail profiles with a connection zone.
The object of the present invention is to provide a rail profile with two connection zones that are essentially C-shaped in their cross-section, that exhibit a minimal structural height and that can be economically manufactured. Additionally, it is the object of this invention to provide a rail profile that is highly stabile.
The object is achieved, according to the invention, with a rail profile having a rear wall that has an essentially V-shaped cross-section with a base plane angle that faces towards the corresponding free ends and that is smaller than 180xc2x0.
The structural height of the side walls, which extend perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the rail, are small dimensioned because the rear wall has a V-shaped cross-section and an inserted fastener element, especially in the middle section, has a significant structural height. Further, a high degree of stability is attained as a result of the essentially V-shaped cross-section of the rear wall, particularly, in the area of torsion rigidity. Naturally, the cross-section of the rail profile can, for example, be W-shaped or even U-shaped when a fastener element has a correspondingly shaped lower portion that extends into the corresponding rear wall.
The base plane angle is, preferably, about 120xc2x0 to 160xc2x0 to achieve the least possible structural height and to assure simple mounting of a fastener element.
Advantageously, the vertical line formed by the base plane angle, of the rear wall, runs essentially central to the side walls to optimally receive the fastener element being used.
The vertical line, preferably, runs parallel to the side wall to assure the easy sliding of a fastener element into the connection zone. If due to certain conditions, for example, it is undesirable to use such sliding, then the vertical line may be guided to deviate from the side wall. Further, as a result of precisely matching the dimensions of the fastener elements to be used and the formation of the vertical line, a dent effect can be achieved between the fastener element used and the connection zone.
Advantageously, the plane running through the respective vertical line forms a plane of symmetry for the rail profile. Thus, the use of both connection zones is facilitated for the user, since the rail profile is symmetrical, i.e., mirror-symmetrical.
Preferably, the rail profile is formed by two curved shaped parts that are joined to each other along the two vertical lines, thereby assuring the economical manufacture of the rail profile.
The two shaped parts are preferably bonded together such that a stabile connection of the two shaped parts is guaranteed.
The structural height of the rail profile extending from one free end to the corresponding free end is preferably 3.5 to 4.5 times the connection height extending from one free end to the corresponding rear wall. Such an arrangement guarantees an optimal balance between the stability of the rail profile and its structural height.
In a further preferred embodiment, the extension of the connection zone perpendicular to the opening corresponds to 1.25 to 1.75 times the extension of the side wall perpendicular to the opening, to assure optimal dimensioning of the rail profile.
Preferably, the two shaped parts include, for example, in particularly stressed areas, a multiple of the wall thickness of the other areas of the molded form. In a particularly preferred embodiment, such parts include one or a plurality of folds or bends.
Preferably, the two shaped parts include zones having essentially V- or U-shaped cross-sections to assure increased stability in those areas. In particular, the rear wall and/or the side walls include at least some zones having an essentially V- or U-shaped cross-section.